Thinking Out Loud
by XRroxanneX
Summary: There Candace was just staying after school,helping Nathaniel with some documents when she saw the most beautiful boy she had ever laid eyes ndace found out that he was new and had a twin brother.His name Armin.Of course she knew from the start that they were soul mates ...not that she's creepy.
1. Chapter 1 : Black Hair, Blue Eyes

CHAPTER 1 : BLACK HAIR, BLUE EYES.

Candace's POV

After I had finished classes I got prepared to go and help Nathaniel with some documents. I had promised him that I would help and he seemed really excited after I told him I could come and help him..._gee I wonder why_.

I made my way to the student council room when a flash of the colour blue caught my eye. It seemed like a person was standing outside. It's not a person I've ever seen before but I just ignored it and carried on walking. When I got to the student council room I slowly opened the door to see Nathaniel shuffling some papers with his back turned to me.

"Uh hey I'm here!" I announced kinda startling him, "I also brought those documents you wanted,"

"Thanks!" he did his million dollar smile, I don't think he notices how hot he is when he does that. I gave him the documents and then sat on one of the grey arm chairs they had in the student council room. I couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious blue-haired person and what they were doing at Sweet Amoris.

"Hey Nathaniel," I stood up, "Is it okay if I excuse myself for a minute or two?"

"Of course! As long as you don't leave me here by myself ,"

"I would never!" I laughed. As I left the room I bumped into someone. I quickly looked up to see the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on. He had black hair, blue eyes and his clothes were really nice like really! He was flashing a grin at me which made me really nervous, I didn't want to mess up with a guy who could possibly be the love of my life!

"Hey there my name's Armin!" he introduced himself doing a really large smile that made him look so adorable, "Please don't look at me like that, you look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Oh..um sorry!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Haha I was just messing with you!" he laughed.

"Well anyway my name is Candace but please just call me Candi," I introduced myself, "I also have a question since I have never seen you before can I ask what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I'm the new student and I'm really lost so if you could help me find the student council room that would be pretty amazing!" he explained.

"But of course," I grinned. I took the rest of my time showing Armin around the school and then taking him to the student council room. I found out that he loves video games as much as I do and to be honest he's a pretty alright guy maybe, even better!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Calm Before The Storm

CHAPTER 2 : THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM.

Alexy's POV

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor boy stealin'_

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling _

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me _

_Of what I really am_

I just couldn't get this amazing song out of my head. I could really relate to it since I was really heartbroken after my parents took away my tv AND WITHOUT PERMISSION! I mean who does that? Oh I know ,yup MY PARENTS.

I quickly took my headphones of when this blonde guy passed me glaring at me like he was about to take my soul. I have to admit I was pretty terrified he didn't seem very friendly to me. After that things got more awkward when he came up to me and actually started a conversation or I hope so..

"Hey are you the new student?" he asked me this time looking quite happy.

"Yes otherwise I wouldn't be here, duh!" I told him in my most sarcastic voice, "I'm just kidding my name's Alexy!"

"Well hello Alexy you haven't happened to see a girl with really wavy brown hair and brown eyes?" he looked at me. I knew that look in his eyes. It was _eagerness_.

"Uh that adorable girl that was showing my brother around?" I replied. He looked even worse when I told him she was showing my _brother_ around.

"Your,y-your brother?!" he seemed quite shocked, I wasn't gonna mess with the poor guy anymore.

"Yeah but I'm sure it was nothing!" I reassured him, "They're probably waiting for you in the student council room or something!"

"Yeah they probably are thanks!" he left of running somewhere. If only my brother didn't take nice boys' girlfriends.

Candace's POV

"And this is the student council room," I opened the door gesturing for Armin to come in.

"So this is the place where I'm supposed to sign papers and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah but only for your registration," I smiled. Just as Armin opened his mouth to say something Nathaniel burst in with a big smile on his face.

"Hi so are you Alexy's twin brother?" he asked. Twin brother...he had a TWIN?!

"Yeah you met him already?" Armin replied reassuring me that he had a twin.

"Haha he's easy to talk to!" they both laughed. The love of my life and my best friend getting along so well and I didn't even lay a finger on them...how great or not...

Armin suddenly kissed my cheek and thanked me for showing him around the school. Suddenly Nathaniel's face dropped like a tornado.

"Excuse me Armin but what are you doing ?!" he widened his eyes when he realised what was happening.

"Oh so is she your girl?" he asked confusing me.

"What no!" he became as red as a tomato.

"Mhm I see," Armin grinned, "Well I'll be back to sign these papers after you admit you fancy her!"

"What the hell new guy!" Nathaniel hid his face. Now I knew exactly what Armin was talking about and I knew it ever since I knew Nathaniel. He _liked_ me.


	3. Chapter 3 : I Love You

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! Major school work! I planned this story to be for eight chapters not so long but I plan another one after this and it's based on the story, Anon, by Diamond McKinney known as Diamonnddx on youtube :)Also sorry for short chapters the next ones will be WAAAY longer ! 3**

CHAPTER 3 : I LOVE YOU.

Candace's POV

Have you ever had one of those moments where your brain just totally blanks out and starts doing weird things? Unnecessary rhetorical question but, this happened to me and I think my brain took control over my actions... You will now see why...

"Y-you, you like me?" I stared at Nathaniel open-mouthed.

"Uhh no? I MEAN YES!" he stuttered, "Is this a trick question?!"

I could see Armin in a corner trying to hide his laugh but the poor guy couldn't resist any longer.

"OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN BOTH OR YOUR FACES!" he held his sides.

Armin looked around then quickly left noticing the awkward tension between us...

"I hope you're not mad," he sighed looking down at his feet.

"Why would I be?" I asked, well not really since I wasn't hoping for a response. To be honest I wasn't mad at all, to be precise I was just disappointed. The thing is I never looked at Nathaniel at a romantic way. I always knew Nathaniel felt a different way about me but I never took it to heart. I guess I just wasn't expecting it to happen this way. Me and Nathaniel were childhood friends and I only started realizing that he liked me. The only moment I ever thought of him beyond friends is when he came over to my house when we were 12. We talked about life in the future and decided to play this game where one person has to say everything they know about the other person. I was pretty good at remembering things so I nailed at my turn. However, when it was his turn he said every single thing about me like he lived with me every single day. He didn't miss out one detail. I took it to heart and thought that was impressive since guys aren't supposed to remember everything about you, well that is what I was told. He then started pointing out the things he loved about me my cute flaws, as he said, and gave me embarrassing compliments. I felt so loved and cared for at that moment and couldn't take my eyes off his. To be honest if we wouldn't have been interrupted by mother, we most likely would have kissed right there and then. I still remember that moment to this day.. and I will never forget it :)

When I snapped back to reality I did one thing we should have done that day..._kissed him_. I just suddenly heat of the moment kissed him right there on the spot not like anyone was going to walk on us or anything! I didn't know how a kiss felt like up until now! It surprised me that Nathaniel actually kissed me back. He tangled his hand into my hair and gently kissed my lips. You would think most guys would shove their tongue down your throat but Nathaniel just innocently pecked your lips lightly, and I loved that. I loved the kiss. I don't know if it was because his breath was so fresh or because his kiss was so gentle or because he's a lip biter but I can literally tell...this is the best kiss of my life!

"I never thought this would actually happen," Nathaniel breathlessly told me.

"I love you," I quietly said, nearly whispering.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I love you!" I yelled. Nathaniel seemed taken aback but replied with the same three words, _I love_ _you_.


	4. Chapter 4 : Insert Relationship Status

**Hello! Sorry for abusing this fanfiction lately, to be honest I kind of forgot about everything since my trip to London. Not that you'd ask but, it was amazing! I realised I got some more reviews and that made me soo happy! I could literally be Pharrell right now :D Anyways I won't bore you any longer since you wanted to know what happens now ; here it is !**

CHAPTER 4 : INSERT RELATIONSHIP STATUS.

A few weeks later...

Candace's POV

Gosh, _Wednesdays_... Every dramatic thing has to happen on a Wednesday including this.

"YOU!" someone furiously yelled behind my back. I turned around to see a red faced Amber, glaring at me."HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO WARN YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU IDIOT!"

"Woah, calm down it's a free world I can do what I want!" I exclaimed obviously pissed off. Who does she think she is? She can't just control everyone when and where she wants. It's not her sugar plum princess land, it's reality we're talking about so she'd better stay away or else things wouldn't end well. In the distance, I saw Nathaniel making his way towards us...

Nathaniel's POV

This is not the first time I see Amber and Candace arguing, let me re-phrase that, not the first time I see them fighting... Usually I would take my sister's side but, now that I now her idiotic antics I can't believe a word she says. I awkwardly made my way towards them, it wouldn't have been awkward if it wasn't for that kiss. I don't really know where our relationship actually is at this point since we've been avoiding each other since that evening. If I had to face Candace I wouldn't really know what to say except from Hi. But, now that I was literally going to see her my heart started to beat faster and I was already planning all the possible scenarios that could happen in my head.

"Amber, please, just leave Candace alone," I frowned.

"Why do you always take her side?" she stomped her foot, "can't you see she's just a worthless low-life?"

"Well, that worthless low-life has achieved more than you ever have!" Candace yelled and suddenly ran away towards the empty science room.

"Amber..." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"You've been warned, Nathaniel , she's evil," Amber said calmly before walking away with Charlotte and Li trailing behind her. Now you see why I can't stand my sister.

As I slowly walked, I could hear light sobs coming from the science room. There was no doubt that it was Candace. I walked in to see her sitting on the floor and crying. I bent down at her level and tried to comfort her.

"Hey I'm sorry for what Amber said," I sadly looked down at the ground where she was staring.

"Don't apologize for your sister's actions, it's not your fault," she muttered still looking down at the ground.

I stayed silent for a moment realising the awkward tension between us, " Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed widening her eyes, "Please stay!" she grabbed hold of my shirt and wrapped her arms around me. I held her in my arms for awhile until she calmed down. I never knew how comforting just holding the person you love could be. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the bell rang, signalling end of school. Candace jumped right out of my arms.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks for comforting me," she scratched the back of her head.

"No problem," I looked at the window realising it was nearly pitch black out and it was only 4:30. We walked to our lockers and got our things. Candace was about to leave but I couldn't let her just let her walk by herself.

"Candace, wait!" I called out to her. She turned around and walked over to me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no everything's alright it's just, is it okay if I walk you home?" I looked down at my shoes refusing to look at her face.

"Sure!" she assured me. We made our way out of the school, I was glad she agreed or it would've been another awkward encounter with Candace that I could've added to my mental list of awkward moments. I held her hand in mine as we walked down the path to her house. We talked about our interests and our love for each other. I can honestly say that Candace is the most perfect girl I have ever met. Nobody can compare to her beauty and her beautiful, glimmering Azure eyes, long naturally wavy chocolate brown hair and her slightly tanned skin. Her personality is very glowing as she is adventurous, loving, caring, extremely kind and outgoing are just the very few things that I love about her. Her comforting smile could brighten up my day anytime and I couldn't ask for a better person in my life. Our endless conversation made its way on the topic of school.

"Which college are you planning to go too?" I asked her.

"I don't really know, but where ever you go I'll still do anything to see you," she smiled.

"Of course you would," I laughed.

"Do you know what you want to be in the future?" she asked.

"Probably a business man," I responded really putting thought into my answer.

"Like your father?"

"I-I don't know if I'll ever own a huge company like my father," I stuttered surprised by her comment.

"Don't kid yourself, you'll obviously be way better than that!"

I was disappointed when we finally got to her driveway.

"Well I guess I'll see you next week," I told her. She looked at me with her innocent expression. I suddenly got the urge to just kiss her again. Not even caring that anyone could see us, I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her closer to me kissing her. Her soft lips touching mine as she put her arms around my neck. We kissed for awhile before we broke apart for air.

"I didn't know you were that good at kissing!" she giggled and kissed my cheek before running to the entrance of her house. Man_, how I love that girl_.


End file.
